


Mayday in NSRLand

by ReneeDekobora2042



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wonderland AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeDekobora2042/pseuds/ReneeDekobora2042
Summary: Mayday is sick of her family wanting her to play BORING classical music. All she wants to do is learn to play the guitar, but she isn't allowed to do that. So when she crosses paths with a familiar rabbit and makes chase, she's very surprised to fall down a hole into a whole new musical world.NSR Wonderland AU. Based on the discussions in Steven Bone's Server and the Wonderland AU art done by 1invisibletoby on Twitter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Mayday in NSRLand

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of a Wonderland AU was too tempting. I should focus on one fic at a time, but when I get the writing itch, I must write.  
> Please enjoy and tell me what you thought!

The manor was as elegant as ever gleaming in the bright sun of the summer morning. The intricate details of the carved design looked beautiful as they cast shadows over the lush green grass that spanned for miles around. For you see, the family that lived here was one of great wealth and status in the music world; one whose name was known all around the globe. For centuries, the family had passed down generations upon generations of classical musical knowledge, with each child learning piano, violin, cello etc. It was no secret that the young daughter of the baron that owned the estate was to follow in their footsteps as the next in line to learn an instrument, and many awaited the eventual reveal of what the youngest of the family would play. 

But this is where we join the daughter in question, who was stomping her way out of the back of the manor and down the many steps into the estate’s garden, murmuring under her breath.

“Stupid family, stupid rules. Stupid, stupid, stupid!”

Mayday made her way to the nearest lake which happened to be the one with the pebble garden at the side and a shimmering fountain feature in the centre of its waters. She paused to stare out at its clear surface, before frowning and kicking a pebble in frustration, the stone making a delicate plop as it hit the water. She groaned, pulling at her hair.

“Why does it have to be classical music?! Why can it not be something more interesting and not the most BORING thing ever?!” She made her hand into a mouth shape and directed it at herself, speaking for it in a mocking voice. “Mayday, why can you not understand simple piano chord progression? Mayday, why do you find it so hard to work the strings on a cello?” Mayday this, Mayday that, Mayday!” She kicked another pebble into the water.

Mayday sighed and let herself fall onto the ground so she could stare up at the blue sky. “Only strings I wanna play are guitar ones, but of course, that’s not allowed.” She rubbed her temple. “Can’t have anything with this stupid family. I just want play what I want to play. I want to play the best music to ever exist, not some fancy shmancy stuff.” 

Mayday sat up to look at the lake again, leaning over to pick up a pebble and chucking it. It got to about halfway across; not her best shot, but a decent one. Her aim was always to try to reach the grass on the other side of the lake, but she always would turn up a little short. Maybe today, with all this pent-up anger from her family’s ignorance she would finally be able to do it.

The girl clutched a pebble into her hands, her grip tight and assured. She steadily got to her feet with a look of determination on her face and a sense of confidence about her. Mayday pulled her arm back, winding it up to prepare for the biggest hurl she was ever going to do. She took a deep breath in, then out. You’ve got this, Mayday.

With all her strength, she threw the stone, the force from her throw causing her to stumble, making her have to catch herself before she ended up in the lake. She watched as it soared through the air, past the centre fountain, past her high score and finally, with a sense of accomplishment about her, watched it touch down on the other side. She started to cheer, pumping her fists in joy when-

“OW! WHO JUST THROWS A ROCK LIKE THAT?!”

Mayday halted her celebration, looking to the other side with worry. She had hit someone. Oops. But-but, she didn’t remember anyone being there! In fact, she was almost certain that no one was there; the gardeners wouldn’t start work on this place until later. She knew because she had to memorise their patterns in order to sneak out the manor, so there was absolutely no way that she could have hit someone! And yet, there was the sound of someone complaining about being hit. She should probably go over and apologise.

She made fast pace heading to the other side of the lake. So much so she was out of breath by the time she got there. Stupid family and their stupid massive estate. Regardless of her ability to breathe though, she paused when she got to the spot her rock had fallen at, gasping out, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you! I didn’t know there was anyone there…” It took her a moment, but she gathered herself, and set to look for where the voice came from. 

Only, no one was there.

“Umm…” Mayday raised her hands to her eyes to shield herself from the sun. “Hello? I said I’m sorry!”

A male voice came from near her. “Urgh, down here, buddy!”

Mayday glanced downwards to see the strangest thing. It was a white rabbit- or well, a white rabbit with green and blue tinted fur. He was wearing a little green and black waist coat with what looked like a golden chain coming out of one of the pockets. He was looking up at her and frowning, his little bunny hands on his hips. 

The rabbit was sassy with her, amused annoyance coming from him. “Look kid, I wanna commend your shot, seriously; it’s not everyday you hit a small moving object with something the size… well… a pebble.” He sighed, pulling the chain from his pocket to produce a pocket watch. It was gold too, the hands of the device appearing to be two drumsticks that were slowly ticking around its face. “But in case you don’t know, I’m a little late, and the boss doesn’t like people being late. Especially when it’s kinda an important day.” 

Mayday had to do a double take. She pinched herself. She even slapped herself. But the rabbit was still there, still wearing a waist coat, and strangest of all, was talking to her. She raised a finger along with an eyebrow, confusion plastered on her features. “Ummmm…”

The rabbit snapped the pocket watch shut and placed it back in his pocket. He turned to Mayday, putting out a paw for her to take, which she did cautiously. “I’ll keep it simple since I gotta get going, but the name’s Zuke, thanks for the apology, and it was nice meeting you.” With that finished quickly, he spun on his paws and started bounding away from her, heading towards the overgrown forest part of the garden.

It took Mayday a moment to process what had just happened, but the moment it came to her, she started to chase the rabbit, calling out to him, “Wait! Why can you talk?! What are you doing here?! Are you from another world?!”

Zuke called back, “I just said I’m late! I don’t have time to answer your questions!” before heading into the forest. Mayday was close behind him though, absolutely exhausted, but hot on his little bunny tail. The two of them played cat and mouse for a while, hopping over trees branches, avoiding stones and side-stepping tree trunks. Eventually Mayday watched the rabbit disappear from her sight, jumping behind a mossy boulder in a clearing. When she reached it to look for him though, he was completely gone, a silence falling over the empty area. 

It was so strange for him to just disappear like that. She could have sworn he was just in front of her; there was no way he had just poofed from existence. Mayday glanced around the mossy clearing, pondering in her head for possibilities. Perhaps the rabbit can camouflage himself? No, that just seemed silly. If her pet alligator, Ellie, couldn’t do that, she was certain a rabbit couldn’t do it too. Maybe she was just losing her mind. Maybe there never was a rabbit. Perhaps the whole thing was just in her head. She did remember thinking the tea they had for dinner tasted more disgusting than usual, maybe that was it.

Yeah, just her imagination. Rabbit’s don’t talk, that’s just silly.

She huffed and started to make her way back again. She would probably get told off for running into the forest. Oh well, it wouldn’t be the first time. At least she would be back in time for afternoon lessons. Urgh, she hated tho-

The ground gave way, catching Mayday by surprising and sending her tumbling down and down a large hole, seemingly into the very ground itself.

She wouldn’t be back in time for lessons then.

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of projects going on at once, but I have no plan to stop writing this one. Uploads will probably be a little infrequent as my main fic " The Road to Redemption" takes up most of my time. But please stick around for this! It's shaping up to be a magical musical trip in Wonderland!


End file.
